RoyxEd: Bitter Sweet
by Altataria
Summary: Basically it's a yaoi all about Edward and Roy  Roy as Seme and Ed as Uke
1. Tainted Kiss

**EdxRoy Bitter Sweet**

**Chapter 1**

**Tainted Kiss**

"Al, can you believe I have to see Colonel Big Head again? How many times does that guy want me to report in to him?" Ed sighed as he stood outside of Central staring up at the flag hanging down on the front.

Ed wandered into the huge building, leaving Al behind him, and weaved his way through the corridor till he reached Roy's room. He knocked on the door and entered after hearing the man's voice call him in.

"Have you made any progress yet, Bean?" Asked Roy emphasizing the word bean.

"How many times do i have to tell you not to call me a BEAN!" Ed replied not even properly asking a question.

Roy sat there at his wooden desk and watched as the boy moaned on about the number of times he had been told to call him bean, shorty, midget and a mixture of other names the man had come up with for the boy. He laughed and Ed stopped immediately to stare the man; who never laughed so at peace with him.

"What's with that laugh? You never laugh like that." Ed pressed.

Roy ignored him and bent down to a draw on the side of his desk and pulled out a thick file filled to bursting with paper and reports. He threw down the file and stood up, knocking his chair over behind him, and walked round to the front of the desk. He then picked up the folder again and opened it up allowing all the papers to fall on the floor.

"All of the reports you gave me have been useless. You had better start getting more useful information..." The man began to move closer to the boy. "...because if you don't then you will lose your state title."

Ed moved backwards until his back was pressed against the door behind him. Roy placed one arm over the top of the boy and then rested his forehead on the arm. He looked down at the boy, whose face was almost in shock, and smiled at him. Slowly he moved his other arm so that his hand was under the boy's chin. Roy lowered his lips and lifted to boy's head so that their lips met one another and held them there for a few moments. Suddenly Ed became aware of his surroundings and pushed the man off him blushing brightly.

"What the hell was that for? I'm not a kissing toy, you were just taking advantage of me weren't you. Man i hate you so much." Ed spat at the man as he tried to open the door.

Unfortunately, all his efforts were pointless, he was in such a rush that he was trying to open the door the wrong way and so was trapped. Roy watched the boy frantically try to open a door which was never going to open until he calmed down and again he laughed. This got Ed furious and so he stormed over to the man with his hand in a fist ready to punch him. Roy grabbed the boy's hand and lifted it above his head and then the man wrapped his other arm around the boy's waist.

"Don't you like this?" Asked Roy holding the struggling boy.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Roy let go of the boy and called for the person to enter the room. When Ed saw the door open he felt really stupid and ran out of the room as quickly as he could. He ran out to Alphonse, who was still standing outside waiting for him, and stopped panting heavily.

"Brother, what have you done now? Your face is all red and you seem really flustered, what's up?" Al asked as Ed slowly recovered his breath.

Ed signaled his brother to stop asking questions and just got into the old-style, black car with the quiet engine. The car was still running and when both of the boys were in the car the driver pulled away from Central. Ed was resting his head on his fist, with his elbow against the bottom of the window, and stared out at the world around him. Slowly they passed the office he was just in and he could see Roy staring out of his window at him smiling sweetly; which made Ed blush bright red.

"Damn it." Ed whispered to himself as the images of what just happened in the room flashed into his head.


	2. Aching Heart

**Chapter 2**

**Aching Heart**

Ed finally got back to his small house he had bought so he had somewhere to stay when he got to central. He walked straight into his room and collapsed onto his pure white bed. He could still feel Roy's touch on his lips and chin and it made him feel strange. He sat up and the kiss circled round and round in his mind and made him feel nauseous.

"What the hell was that for? Why did he kiss me so sweetly? Man, he really likes to get under my skin doesn't he." Ed said to himself rolling his thumbs one over the other.

Suddenly Ed heard Al's metal footsteps heading towards his room. He quickly opened the window and stuck his head out to cool himself down. Al knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey, brother what happened in there? I want to know why you were so flustered when you came out of seeing the Colonel. You ran out of there pretty quick." Al pressured as Ed hung his head outside the window; his face tinted red. "Brother, talk to me, what happened in there?"

Ed still ignored Al and kept his head out of the window. Al became angry, stormed out of the house and down the street; looking up when he got under his bedroom window. He saw that his brother's face was red and he seemed to be thinking about something which made him nervous.

"Brother, you know you can tell me anything and I wont think less of you?" Al shouted up embarrassing Ed even more.

Ed waved for Al to get back into the house waited for the metal suit to get back into the house. When he did Ed rushed down stairs and slammed the front door behind his brother. Ed seemed furious with Al and this made Al feel really bad. He walked deeper into the small house and sat down on a chair with his arms resting on his legs.

"I'm going out or a bit Al, you can do whatever you want just don'r embarrass me like that again, right?" Ed told him as he opened the door again and didn't wait for Al's reply.

Ed lifted his hood and put his hands in his he wandered down the street thinking about what Roy had done to him. His body was still tingling from the feeling of his hands around him. He didn't realise, until he looked up, that Roy had found his way to the boy's side as was walking right next to him. This made Ed jump away from the man and yell in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ed asked him surprised.

"I just wanted to see you, do I have to have a reason to see you Full Metal?" Roy replied calmly.

The pair continued to walk and suddenly Roy looked round to see a small park hidden in a group of trees. He grabbed Ed's arm and dragged him into the park. Ed was forced to sit down on a rust bench and Roy stood over him staring down sweetly. Ed's face lushed bright red again and Roy placed his hand over the boy's soft cheek. Ed pulled his face away from the hand and tried to hide his face with his plat.

"Why are you so shy Full Metal? A real man wouldn't hide his face from me, they would sit there and take it; even if they didn't like it." Roy teased expecting the boy to push him off.

Ed blushed but turned his head back and sat there. Roy was surprised and when he put his hand on the boy's cheek, this time, he didn't move. Roy sat down next to the boy and pulled Ed's lips near to his. Ed still allowed Roy to do whatever and so Roy gently kissed him on the lips. Roy looked at Ed's closed eyes and kept holding the kiss till their eyes met.

Roy pulled back, holding Ed's chin where it was, and wrapped his free arm around the boy again. The pair sat there, Ed being cuddled and Roy doing the cuddling, when suddenly there was a rustle coming from one of the near by trees.


	3. Love?

**Chapter 3**

**Love?**

The pair of them turned to see where the noise was coming from and saw the bush behind them rustle. A small collie-cross puppy wandered under the bench and startled Ed and Roy. Roy looked at the little puppy and his eyes immediately lit up as he tried to reach the puppy. Roy grabbed the puppy and placed him on his lap; petting him softly. Ed watched as Roy became childish cuddling the little dog and playing with him. Ed smiled sweetly as he watched Roy. When Roy looked up he saw Ed smiling down at him. He smiled back at Ed making him blush brightly.

"Oh come on Full Metal, I can tell that you seemed to like seeing me like that. I could tell from that smile you just had on your face." Roy said as he stood up and looked down on Ed

Ed leaned his head back to look past Roy's head and through the branches of the trees above him. Roy placed his hands either side of Ed's head and slowly he kissed him again on the lips. Roy stood back up smiling and left the park. Ed sat there for a moment and waited there until he thought no one would notice him leaving the park.

He quietly wandered home and as he walked through the front door he saw Al standing there with his hands on his hips; looking very annoyed. Alphonse stood there staring at his brother and waited for him to say something.

"Brother, were you waiting for me?" Ed asked as he took off his red hoodie and slung it over the back of one of the chairs.

"Brother where were you? And what were you doing?" Al replied frustrated.

Ed blushed but hid it from his brother. When Ed didn't respond to his question he became even more frustrated. He became so angry that he grabbed his brother's collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Brother, what were you doing at that park with Roy? I saw you there at that old park together." Alphonse shouted. "What was he doing with you? He was all over you kissing you and keeping you back against that stupid bench."

Ed blushed brightly and couldn't look at his brother in the eyes. Al dropped his brother and stormed out of the room. Ed sat there quietly thinking about what had happened in the park. It looped round in his head and made him feel like Roy was right there in the room with him. He wrapped his arms around him and imagined the adorable face of Roy cuddling the puppy.

_Why am I imagining this now? What's going on with me?_ Ed thought to himself as he sat there on the floor.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Roy's voice echoed through it. Ed ran to the door almost like an excited puppy. He saw Roy holding the dog, from the park, and slowly placed it in Ed's hands. Ed held the puppy and then looked up at Roy confused.

"You seemed to like him too; I thought you might want to keep him as your pet. I can't because of where I stay."Roy said looking a little sad toward the end.

Ed cuddled the puppy and tickled him on his belly. Roy watched as Ed played with the little puppy just like Ed had watched him earlier that day. The same happy smile that had crept onto Ed's face was now stretched across Roy's face. Ed invited Roy in as a thank you for giving him the puppy. Ed placed the puppy n the floor and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee for himself and Roy. Roy followed him into the kitchen and, while Ed was making the coffee, wrapped his arms around the boy; over Ed's shoulders and round his neck loosely. Suddenly there were the metal footsteps of Alphonse echoing down the stairs. As Ed tried to break free Roy turned him round and held his lips close to the boy's. When their lips met again Ed's heart began to flutter and dance in his chest. Alphonse walked into the dull kitchen to see his brother kissing the Colonel that he hated so much. Immediately Al's anger rose beyond boiling point and he couldn't keep his anger down any longer.

"What are you doing to my brother?" Al screamed as he tore Roy away from Ed. "How dare you do something like that to ..."

Ed placed his hand on Al's cold metal armour to make him stop. Al looked down at his brother to see that his eyes weren't filled with anger or hate or disgust, instead his eyes were fill with a look that was a mixture of sadness and happiness. Al couldn't understand why Ed's face seemed so at peace and when he saw Ed move towards Roy his anger changed to frustration and worry.


	4. Betrayal

**Chapter 4**

**Betrayal **

Al stood there as Roy pulled Ed close to him and wrapped the boy in his arms. Al was furious and ripped his older brother from the arms of the man in front of him. Al stepped in front of his brother and created a wall between Ed and Roy.

"Don't you dare touch my brother! If you do I will beat you to a pulp." Al said angrily.

Ed was surprised when his brother acted and sounded so violent. Roy smirked and patted Ed on the head and wandered out of the house. Al was furious with Roy and Ed and slammed the door behind Roy aggressively. Al held the door closed and glared at his brother; who was still in the kitchen hiding behind the door frame. Ed felt his heart race but this time it was out of fear and nervousness.

"Al don't overreact. I did nothing wrong, I promise you; it was all him. I haven't done anything with him." Ed replied nervously.

Al shook his head disapprovingly and it was obvious that he didn't believe his brother. Al walked past his brother and up the stairs. He quietly walked into his room and slammed the door behind himself to stop his brother from following him.

"Al? Al? Why won't you believe me? I did do ANYTHING with him, he was the one who came onto me; I didn't want any of it." Ed called up to his brother expecting Al to believe him.

Al didn't respond to his brother and sat there in his room curled up on his bed. Ed stood there at the bottom of the stairs looking up to the floor above. When he didn't hear his brother move he became angry and stormed out of the house in a rage. He slammed the door aggressively behind him and wandered off aimlessly down the street.

He kicked a stone sending it skidding across the path and into the road. He wandered quietly down the road and gazed down at the path below him. As he walked he heard Roy talking to some of the army recruits. Ed hid behind a lamp post and watched as Roy told the recruits what to do. Roy looked over toward the lamp post and saw Ed trying to hide himself behind it.

The recruits moved away and Roy walked over to the lamp post. Ed blushed and turned round pushing his back against the post. The boy's heart was racing as he heard the man walk closer and closer behind him. Roy placed his hand on Ed's shoulder and turned him round to look him in the eyes.

"What are you doing here short stack?" Roy asked teasing Ed. "I thought your brother didn't want you to see me."

Ed blushed brightly and seemed to be pleased that Roy was around him. Ed smiled happily at the man standing in front of him and wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. Roy was shocked when Ed hugged him so tightly.

"Ed, are you okay? You don't seem to be acting like yourself. Did something happen after Alphonse kicked me out?" Roy asked very worried.

"No, nothing happened; it just feels nice having someone to hold." Ed replied burying his head into Roy's chest.

Roy smiled, knowing that what Ed said was a lie, and patted the boy on the head while wrapping his other arm around Ed's waist. Ed could feel the steady heart beat echoing through Roy's chest and Roy could feel the boy's heart flutter and dance within Ed's chest.

"Ed! Ed where are you brother?" Alphonse called as he walked down the street. "Brother I'm sorry for yelling at you; now please won't you just come out here to me?"

Ed immediately pushed Roy off him but Roy grabbed hold of the boy's face and gave him a kiss. Al walked up the path and spotted the pair together. His fury spilt over in his body and sent him in a rage. He stormed over to Roy and lifted his fist ready to punch the man. He swung his fist and Roy pushed Ed out of the way to stop him from getting hurt. Roy dodged the punch and kept dodging each punch that came his way.

"Ed how dare you see him again. You know I don't like him so why are you fawning all over him. Brother you betrayed me." Al screamed as he went to punch Roy but hit Ed by mistake.


	5. Lost Thought

**Chapter 5**

**Lost Thoughts**

After Al's outburst Ed was shocked. He sat there rubbing his cheek where he had been punched. He stared at Al who looked just as shocked as he did. Roy rolled his eyes and picked Ed up off the street.

"I think it might be best if you two brothers talked to each other. You need to do this before you see me again Ed." Roy said as he walked away from the two brothers waving goodbye.

The pair walked home in silence. Neither one of them had the courage to say the first word. Even when they got home they still couldn't say anything to each other. It seemed like the shock of the whole experience silenced them. Ed sat in on the sofa and leaned his elbows on his knees. He looked down at the floor and thought about how he could say anything to Al.

"What can I say? How do I say something like this to him? I don't even understand it myself so how can I get him to understand." Ed said to himself trying to think.

Al had wandered upstairs when they walked into the house and now he was coming downstairs. His steps seemed determined and purpose full.

"Brother, we really need to talk about this." The two said in unison.

"I'll let you go first; you seem to know what you want to say." Ed told Al as the metal suit sat next to him on the sofa.

"Listen brother, I know I can be a pain and I am a burden to you."

"Al, you are not a burden!" Ed interrupted.

"Brother let me finish. I KNOW I'm a burden even though I don't mean to be. This time I want you do something for me because I asked; not because you feel like it's your obligation." Al told Ed.

"What is it Al?" Ed replied confused.

Al had never spoken like this before. He had never stood up to Ed or even said he was a burden. He seemed to be a different person and it seemed like Ed began to like the new Al. His brother was becoming more like him each and every day. Al was more confident and had more to say.

"Brother I want you to stop seeing Colonel Mustang."

This was the bomb shell that Ed didn't want Al to say. Ed wanted to see Roy as soon as he had finished talking to his brother. He didn't understand why he was so shocked to hear his brother say this to him. It felt like he had his wishes taken away from him. His heart ripped out of his chest. This was one agreement he could never keep to.

"Al just because I don't work for Roy anymore doesn't mean that I can't see him. I have my own life to live brother and you should know that." Ed was furious. "If you don't want me to see him then you can just leave."

Ed was waving his arms about like a mad man and seemed too angry to hear anything Al would say. Al didn't move from the seat while Ed was bouncing in a fit of rage.

"Fine if you wont leave brother, then I will; and I will never come back." Ed said as he stormed out of the house leaving Al alone in the house again.


	6. Good Advice

**Chapter 6 **

**Good Advice**

Ed stormed out of the house leaving Al alone. Al looked round the room and felt a cold chill rush through his metal body. This time he had made his brother furious. He hadn't seen his brother's face so filled with anger since the 'Nina incident'. Al knew that his brother wasn't going to come home as easily as he had last time so he had to go looking for his brother. Al rushed out of the house and looked all over Central but he couldn't find his brother anywhere.

"Ed, Ed! Brother please don't do this; we can talk about it. There's no need for you to hide!" Al called out hoping that his brother was in ear-shot.

Al had ran all over the place and looked in every place he thought Ed would go to. It was now beginning to get dark and Al really began to worry about his brother. Ed had never acted like this before. It was always Al that ran off and crouched down by a river. Al was always the childish one. Strangely their roles had been reversed now. It was Al looking for Ed now, it was Al who was getting worried, but Al wasn't sure what to do. He never had to do this before.

"What do I do? Brother usually came looking for me, not the other way around." Al said to himself as he sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky above.

The sky was now a vibrant orange with clouds edged in pink. Al felt the cold of the night begin to seep into his armour and wondered if his brother had found a place to stay for the night.

Ed was stood by Central's main branch and gazed up at Roy's window. Roy wandered into view and saw Ed standing there in the street. Ed's eyes were filled with tears and they all fell at once as soon as Roy looked at him. Roy ran down to see why Ed was there and to see why he was so upset.

"Ed come inside quickly. There's no need for you to be standing out in the cold like that." Roy ushered the teary boy into his office and sat him down on the sofa. "Ed what's wrong? Why are you here when you are like this?"

Ed began to explain what had happened and began to fill with tears again. Roy stopped the boy from speaking till he had calmed down and could speak normally again. Eventually Roy heard the end of the story and sighed.

"Ed you need to listen to your brother as well as have him listen to you. You only have each other and no one else." Roy explained. "Now can you go back home and be friends again." Ed shook his head childishly. "Ed you can't stay here and I bet you have no where else to go. If you want to sleep in a warm bed then you and your brother will have to make a compromise."

Ed didn't want to agree with Roy but he knew he was right. He had to talk to his brother again at some point. They had to make up and be brothers again. Ed felt his heart ache at the thought of not being able to see Roy because of his brother but he also knew that Roy wouldn't want to see the two of them hate each other.

"Roy, he told me I couldn't see you; he told me I had to cut all ties with you emotionally." Ed said childishly; trying to get sympathy from Roy.

"Ed go make up with your brother before it gets dark, okay?" Roy said picking Ed up gently off his seat and pushing him out the door.

Ed felt his heart torn two ways. He didn't want his brother to hate him but he also wanted to be with Roy. Roy's advice echoed through Ed's head until he decided to do what he said. He walked out of Central and wandered towards his home. Along the way he thought of different ways to talk to his brother but Ed couldn't come up with anything that sounded like the right things to say.

As Ed reached his home he heard the sounds of metal moving. He stopped and looked ahead to see what it was. Was it his brother? Or was his imagination going too far? If it was his brother, then what should he say? What should he do? Ed waited with so many questions running through his head that he couldn't think straight. He watched as his brother came into view and stood by the front door. Al looked round and saw his brother standing there in the cold staring back at him.


	7. Make up or Break up

**Chapter 7**

**Make up or Break up**

The two boys stood in the street staring at one another not knowing what to do. Al was standing by the door while Ed was standing on the corner of the street. Finally the suspense was too much for both of them and Ed began to walk up to his brother a little nervous of what might happen. Al was holding onto the door handle when Ed had arrived and this made Ed even more nervous. The sky was beginning to turn black and stars were beginning to fill the sky.

"Brother, I'm ready to listen to what ever you want to say."

Al was shocked when his brother said this to him. The boy standing in front of him now seemed like a completely different person compared to the one who had stormed out of the house earlier. He looked at his brother through the eyes in the armour and saw that his brother seemed slightly sad.

"Let's go inside. Something like this isn't something to talk about in the cold." Al replied opening the door for his brother to enter.

The two boys walked into the house and the warmth comforted Ed a little. He sat down but couldn't look into his brother's eyes. As Al sat down Ed began twiddling his thumbs unsure of what to do. Al looked at his brother waiting for him to start talking. When Ed didn't start saying anything Al became worried.

"Ed where were you? I was searching all over the place looking for you and I couldn't find you." Al said.

"I was around places. I wandered round that's all." Ed replied still staring at him thumbs. "I'm ready to compromise with what you want."

"Brother I don't care about that, I'm more worried about where you were hiding. Wherever you were seems to have changed you drastically."

Ed said nothing of where he was and just sat there waiting for his brother to start talking about Roy. The pair sat there in silence and said nothing to each other for a long time. Al stood up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed an orange juice carton from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard. He poured the juice into the glass and took the glass to Ed.

"Brother I'm sure whatever happened you don't want to talk about it so I won't make you. I bet you're hungry so I'll cook you some sausages or something." Al said walking back into the kitchen.

"Al I'm fine, I don't need anything like that." Ed's words betrayed the truth and Al could tell that his brother was lying.

"You can hide your stomach growling from me brother." Al laughed.

Al cooked food for Ed and headed upstairs. Ed quietly ate the food and thought about what Roy had told him. Just then there was a knock on the door. Ed got up and answered it; leaving his plate with half-eaten sausages on the sofa. Roy was standing on the other side of the door and when he saw Ed was answering he smiled.

"I see you and your brother have made up. That's good to hear Ed." Roy said proudly.

Al came rushing down the stairs when he heard Roy's voice. He stood there as Ed walked back to the sofa and continued to eat the sausages. Al stared at Roy for a few moments before walking up to him.

"Did Ed come to see you? He came back like he was a completely different person."

"Al, you don't have to worry about me being around. I was the one who told him you needed to become close again. If you two fight then there will be no one left in your world. It doesn't matter who else tries to enter your world, you will only ever truly understand each other." Roy explained.

Al seemed to calm down. The words Roy had said seemed to calm his frustration. Finally there was someone who could understand what Al was thinking properly and knew just what to say.


	8. A New Found Love

**Chapter 8**

**A New Found Love**

Al had finally found someone who saw things the way he did and it made him happy. Roy treated Ed the same as he did and treated him they way Al wished he could. Al felt his soul's heart skip a beat as Roy smiled at him and passed by him to check on Ed. Ed had finished his food by now and was taking the plate into the kitchen. Ed placed the plate in the sink and turned round to see Roy.

"So you finally took my advice. I'm glad that you and him have made up and can stand being with each other now." Roy smiled holding the boy's chin in his hand.

Ed blushed and pulled his head out of the man's hand and walked back into the sitting room. Roy was puzzled by the boy's reaction and seemed a little confused. He followed the boy to see Al still standing by the open door. Ed walked over to a small bookshelf and pulled out and Alchemy book then walked to the sofa and began to read it; sitting down as he plunged himself into the book. Al suddenly realised where he was and quickly closed the door and walked over to Roy.

"Colonel, thank you for bringing Ed to his senses; I couldn't find him and you managed to find him and calm him down. It was a total role reversal for me and I didn't know what to do." Al said nervously. "Again thanks for getting him to come home."

By this point the sky was filled with stars and the street lights were on illuminating the streets with an orangey glow. Roy looked at the full moon outside the window and waved goodbye to the two brothers; walking out of the door and closing it quietly behind him. Al was left standing there in the middle of the room while Ed had his nose buried in a book. Al quietly walked up the stairs and into his room. His curtains were open and his room was flooded by the moonlight. He looked out at the moon and felt his heart race as he thought about Roy. Al shook his head to get the thought out of his head and tried to think of other things. He knew he couldn't fall for a man like him.

_Besides why would someone like that want to go out with something that's no even human?_ Al thought as he turned to his said and looked at his metal body. _Why do I have to fall for him too? I told brother not to be with him but now I want to see him and have him hold me like I saw him hold Ed._

Meanwhile Ed had put the book down and was stroking the place where Roy had put his hand. His heart was aching and he felt like he had ripped out Roy's heart. The expression on Roy's face came back to Ed and he felt tears begin to fill his eyes. He grabbed the pillow from behind his back and pushed his face into it trying to stop the tears.

"His face looked so sad. Why did I do that? I know it was for my brother but why do I now feel so sad after doing it?" Ed said to himself into the pillow.

He dropped the pillow on the floor and lifted his head to lean it on the back of the sofa. He sat there staring at the wooden ceiling for a few moments. Roy's face came to his mind again and again and he could get it out. No matter how much he tried it just wasn't possible. He sat there until his neck became numb from staying there for so long. When he got up he walked up the stairs and into his room. As he walked up the stairs he noticed that his brother's door was open and decided to peek through.

"How can I fall for him? Brother's the one who wants to be with him not me." Al said to himself while Ed stood on the other side of the door.


	9. Al's Confession

**Chapter 9**

**Al's Confession**

Ed was sat in his room lying down on his bed. He was looking up at the ceiling with his metal arm reaching up to the ceiling. He gazed at his metal arm and curled his arm against his chest; rolling onto his side. In his head ran his brothers words.

_How can __I fall for him? Brother's the one who wants to be with him not me._Ran through Ed's mind over and over again in a loop.

Al was lying on the bed in his room and was staring up at the moon outside the window. He lay there not able to move or not willing to move. The moon reflected off his metal armour and caused a reflection on his body. He thought about his feelings. Over and over again his mind returned to Roy and how he felt towards him. Each and every time his thoughts were that he felt like he loved Roy. These thoughts ran through his head even through his sleep. When morning did eventually come Al found himself confused about what he was feeling. He walked down to the sitting room and sat down on one of the sofas.

A few moments later Ed walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Al sat there staring at his metal body while his brother cooked breakfast. Ed didn't talk to Al. It was strange for Al not to hear his brother say good morning to him. Al heard the pan sizzling and his brother was ignoring him completely.

"Brother I need to talk to you. There's something I want to talk to you about." Al called from the sofa loud enough for his brother to hear him.

"What do you want Al?" Ed replied seeming a little irritated.

The slight irritation on Ed voice made Al a little uncomfortable. Al walked into the kitchen to see Ed in his black sleeveless top and tight black trousers. Ed looked at Al really annoyed and had dark bags under his eyes from when he couldn't sleep that night. He was frying some bacon in a pan using his metal hand to control the hot pan.

"What do you want?" Ed repeated a little more annoyed this time. "Seriously, Al if there's something you want to tell me then just say it."

"I...I was just wondering if you know... know how it feels to be in..." Al's nervous paused made Ed even more irritated then he already was, "to be in l...love?"

This made Ed uncomfortable. He knew how it felt and knew what it was like to be in love but he didn't know how to explain the feelings he had. The feelings were the ones he felt for Roy. They were what he wanted to keep special. These kind of feelings were harder to explain then Ed first thought. The more he thought about his feelings the more mixed up his mind became and the less he could speak.

"Why do you want to know something like that?" Ed replied unable to answer his brother's question.

"I just wanted to know if you knew what it was like." Al replied defensively trying to hide the real reason.

Might it be something to do with Roy coming over last night?" Ed said angrily while the bacon was still cooking in the pan and almost burnt it. "I heard you in your room while you were curled up on the bed last night. I heard what you said to yourself brother... and I know how you feel towards Roy." Ed's voice showed that he was on the verge of tears even though he tried to sound angry.

"Brother, I didn't think you were there. I didn't mean for you to... I was just..." Al didn't know what to say to his brother. "I was thinking... thinking about nothing."

"You mean to tell me that you falling for the person I love is nothing!" Ed was so frustrated that he had no control over the words he spoke. "How can you do this to me Al? Do you even think that he cares about you? I'm the one he wants to see every time he comes here!"


	10. Hatred

**Chapter 10**

**Hatred**

Ed was fuming. All his stress just seemed to pour out in a fit of rage at his brother. Al had come to him to ask him about love and it changed from a simple discussion to Ed hating Al. Ed was filled with rage and this meant he didn't know what he was saying anymore.

"Do you think Roy wants you who doesn't even have a real body?" Ed said as ran past Al and out of the house.

Ed ran through the streets and into the park where Roy had taken him a few days ago. He sat on the old bench and thought about the past few days. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear a person walk up to him. This man had green, spiky hair, black tank top and shorts and an ouroboros tattoo on his hip. Around his head was a black Alice-band with a strange triangle on it.

"So kid, what are you doing here?" His groaning voice had a rough undertone to it.

The man then pinned Ed to the bench and tied his wrists together. Ed was fighting back hard but the man just whacked him on the head and made him unconscious. Meanwhile Roy had arrived at the house and had seen Al sitting alone on the sofa.

"Where did Ed go? Al, where is your brother?" Roy seemed all flustered and was running all over the house.

"I don't care what's happened to him. He can just die in a hole."

_Doesn't even have a real body_ echoed through his head and the words real body emphasised in his mind. His head was filled with the cruel words his brother had said before he ran out of the house. Roy stood in front of Al and placed both of his hands on the metal suit of armour. It was cold to the touch and seemed colder then what Roy was used to. He quickly pulled back his hands and this made Al look up to see the man he loved cowering away from him.

"I'm going to look for your brother. When you feel ready to see him again then try and look for him too." Roy said walking out of the door and closing it behind him.

_He really doesn't care about me. Someone who doesn't…even…have…a…a… _he couldn't even get it through his mind. His thoughts were wrapped around Roy and no one else.

Ed woke to find himself in a dark room with only a small window streaking sunlight in on his face. When his eyes had properly adjusted to the new amount of light he saw the same man that he saw at the park sitting backwards on a chair resting his arms against the back. He tried to get him but he felt chains shackled to his wrists and his auto-mail leg was next to the chair.

"W…who are you?" Ed stuttered nervously.

The man walked up to him and placed his arm above where the boy's arms were chained. He put his other arm on the boy's face and kicked Ed in the stomach. Ed coughed and spluttered coughing up a little blood.

"I'm Envy, someone who hates you very much." The man replied. "You carry that man's blood in you and I hate you just for that."

Al had calmed down and was now looking for Ed with Roy. They had looked everywhere and couldn't find him. There was only one place left to look and that was in an abandoned factory at the edge of the town. The pair of them ran to the factory while the sun began to set. The orange vibrant sky seemed to be just as stressed as the pair when they broke into the place, Roy exploded the door, and heard Ed yelling in pain from punches and kicks. They followed the trail of the sound and saw Ed cut up and blood trailing from his mouth. This sent Roy in a rage and he leaped at Envy and began to fight him; using his flames to try and burn him, but every time Roy tried to hurt him Envy dodged out of the way. Al ran over to his brother, who was now unconscious again, and broke the chains from his wrist.

"This is boring now." Envy said as he ran off and disappeared into the now dark hallways.

Al picked up Ed and carried him in his arms. Roy had Ed's auto-mail leg and was trying to attach it to the boy's stump. Roy then took Ed out of Al's hands and carried him away from where they were. It was pitch black apart from the orange glow coming from the street lights and the bright moon hanging in the sky.


	11. Temptation

**Chapter 11**

**Temptations**

When Roy, Al and Ed all got back home, Ed was still in Roy's arms, Roy took Ed to his room while Al readied a bowl of hot water to wipe the blood away from the cuts. Al took the bowl into Ed's room and placed it by the bed. Roy was holding onto the boy's hand tightly.

"Please wake up Ed." Roy whispered repeatedly.

Al left the room and wandered into his room. He lay on the bed and again looked up at the large room. He imagined the reaction Roy gave when he saw Ed beaten up and felt jealous that his brother had someone so special. The loving words 'please wake up Ed' echoed in his mind as a background noise and he couldn't settle properly. Eventually he forced himself to fall asleep; even though he didn't need to.

When Al woke the sun was already high in the sky and when he went to check on Ed he saw that Roy had fallen asleep by his bed. All the boy's wounds were clean and bandaged and Roy's head was resting on the bed. Al couldn't take it looking at them and so went downstairs to the kitchen. He didn't know what to do. He didn't need to cook anything and had already read all the books in the bookshelf by the sofas. He decided to walk through the town for a little while to clear his mind.

Ed quietly woke from his sleep to see Roy asleep at his bedside and it made him jump. He shook the dark haired man till he fell off the bed and was woken by the thump to the floor. Roy sat up and rubbed his head looking a little annoyed but when he saw that Ed was awake his expression changed to joy. He was so happy that he kissed and hugged Ed making the boy wince in pain.

"W…what are you doing here? You know that Al doesn't like you being here." Ed said hiding the true reason as to why he was worried that Al would see them together. "Don't you have work that you need to do?"

"I took the day off so you don't have to worry about that." Roy replied.

Al was quietly wandering down the street when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"You're the brother of that pip-squeak aren't you?" Envy said hiding in an alleyway.

"Yes, I am and he doesn't like people calling him a pip-squeak." Al replied.

"Why are you all alone? Why aren't you with your brother now you have him back?" Envy said slyly

"Colonel Mustang is with him; so he doesn't need me there." Al replied a little upset.

Envy looked at the metal suit of armour and laughed a twisted laugh.

"You love that flame-head don't you. Do you hate your brother for giving you a body that isn't human?" Al couldn't reply but the way he shifted his feet confirmed Envy's suspicions. "Well I know a way that you can be human again. You could have your old body back and temp the flame-head away from the little runt."

Al's mind wasn't his own anymore. It had been consumed by love and jealousy. He wasn't able to think clearly and couldn't make decisions properly anymore. When he heard that he could have his old body back his heart lifted and he wanted to hear more.

"All you have to do boy is follow my instructions. That's the only way that you can get your body back to the way it was." Envy said. "Now follow me to where you can get your body back."

Envy walked off in the direction of the abandoned factory; followed closely by Alphonse. When they arrived Envy took Al to a different room then before and this room was filled with glass vats of yellow glowing liquid which look almost like liquid gold. On the floor was a large alchemic circle ready for Al to just use his alchemy.

"Now look at the room in front of you. All you have to do is make that circle work and then you can have your body back." Envy said as he moved into a corner of the room.

Al looked down at the circle and could tell that it was never going to work because there wasn't enough detail in it. He got a piece of rock and scratched more detail into the circle.

Back at the house it had been 2 or 3 hours since Ed had woken up. Roy was getting him everything he needed from water to food. Suddenly Ed realised that he hadn't seen Al yet and began to worry about him. Roy noticed something was wrong when Ed decided to get up out of the bed.

"Ed you need to stay there. I will get you what you want don't worry." Roy said pushing Ed back down under the covers.

"I haven't seen Al all morning. Do you know where he is? Or can you go looking for him for me?" Ed asked as he settled back down under the covers.

Roy nodded his head and gave Ed a hug before leaving the house to look for Al. Roy looked everywhere and it took him 2 hours to go through the whole town. It worried Roy that he hadn't seen Al, then he suddenly realised that he hadn't checked the factory. He quickly ran as fast as he could thinking that Al went there to fight with Envy.

Ed was worried when Roy hadn't returned from the hunt for his brother and decided he needed to look for him too. Ed ran everywhere and looked in every home he was allowed to. He looked by rivers and streams but Al wasn't where Ed thought he would be. Ed then saw the large factory on the hill and it faintly looked familiar to him. He ran over to it to see if Al was in there.


	12. Final Ending

**Chapter 12**

**Final Ending**

Ed looked at the room in front of him to find it empty. It was

dark and every corner was filled with shadows. He gazed into the shadows and saw that there was someone hiding within the shadows. The woman that walked out of the shadows looked strange. She had long, dark hair and pale red eyes with slit pupils; with ruby red lips. She had green boots, gloves which reached half way up the top of her arm and a dress. The gloves had strange red circles connected together by red strips and on her chest was an ouroboros tattoo in red.

"What are you doing here Full Metal pip squeak?" The woman said.

"That marking on your chest, does that mean that you're with Envy?" Ed said.

"Oh very clever boy you managed to figure that out all on your own." The woman said teasing Ed. "I'm different to Envy however. My name's Lust."

Ed was frustrated. He just wanted to find his brother. There was no way he was able to find his brother this way. He couldn't just look for his brother he had to find clues as to where his brother was. He demanded Lust to tell him where he is but the woman said nothing. This made Ed become furious and he made his metal arm into a blade.

Roy was panting heavily and stood in the doorway of the room Al was in. The yellow glow shone off of Al's armour like a mirror. Roy ran into the room but Envy blocked him. Roy punched Envy in the face and knocked him down to the floor.

"Al, do you think this is what your brother wants?" Roy said.

"This isn't to do with my brother. It isn't for him or for me. This is all for you." Al replied placing his hands down on the circle making it glow a bright golden light.

Roy was blinded by the light and when the light faded Roy looked where Al was but there was no sign of him. His metal armour was gone and there was no trace of him. The circle was still there but Al had completely disappeared. Even the golden liquid from the vats were gone without a trace.

"Where did Alphonse go? Tell me where he went right now!" Roy yelled as he picked up Envy off the floor.

"I don't know where he is. I don't know how to bring him back either." Envy said slyly.

Ed and Lust were in mid fight. Lust was using her extended nails to fight with Ed. Ed was lunging and swiping with his sword managing to land a few cuts to Lust's body. Each time a cut was made it seemed to heal instantly. Ed was becoming more and more frustrated. This made his fighting even more aggressive.

"Boy you know this is just going to tire you out. Why don't you stop this and start looking for your brother?" Lust said when Ed took a rest to breathe.

Ed lunged at Lust and pushed his blade into her heart. He then sliced the blade across her chest and sliced her body in half. When the body fell Ed sliced over and over again. The body was in pieces and didn't rejoin together this time.

Back with Roy and Envy their fight had become so intense that you could cut the tension on the air with a knife. Roy was using his flames to hit Envy. Suddenly Roy managed to land a hit on Envy knocking him back and allowing Roy to keep using his flame attack to burn his body to dust. The pile had small red disks from Envy's body.

Ed suddenly ran through the corridor and arrived at the room to see Roy standing over a pile of smouldering ash. Ed was furious. Al wasn't there and all he could see in the room was Roy standing over an ash pile.

"Ed this isn't what you think. I haven't done anything to Al he was gone when I got here. This body is that of Envy." Roy said picking up one of the red disks.

When Alphonse woke he found himself somewhere dark. He pushed against the area around him which had a cold feeling to it. He pushed against it and it fell away from him. He saw the bright sunlight. There was a large field and a river which looked like the one in Risembool.

"Where am I? I wasn't here before." Alphonse said to himself.

The place he was in wasn't his home and when he looked down at the ground below him he saw that he was in his human body. He was so happy that he couldn't contain it. He jumped for joy and was surprised to see a car drive past with people piled into it like sardines in a can.

Three months later and Ed had his nose buried in a book. He was sat in his room with piles and piles of books all around him. Roy walked into the room and saw Ed so persistent.

"Ed, you have to give up this useless struggle. There's no way that you can get him back so why do you try so hard?" Roy said taking the book out of Ed's hands.

"I can't give up on him... Roy he wouldn't give up on me so I can't. I just... can't, I could never forgive myself if I ever gave up on him." Ed replied taking the book back off Roy. "I will get him, back just you wait and see."


End file.
